hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory trophies
Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory has 1 Platinum, 2 Gold, 15 Sliver, 24 Bronze for a total of 42 trophies that can be collected. See below for trophy description. Platinum #Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Victor!: "Gamindustri's got nothing left to offer you! Thanks so much for being awesome!" -Neptune Bronze #Neptunia Victory Begins!: "Ooh, looks like you started a new game! Think any game reviewers won't get this one!?" -Neptune #Avid Newsie: "Extra, extra! You saw every Nepstation episode! Oh yeah, didn't this game get a perfect score on there!?" -Neptune #It's Scoutin' Time!: "It's kinda bleh that Noire taught me how to use Scouts, but I got this keen trophy for using them or whatever!" -Neptune #Forward to the Past: "Whoa, the Scouts found 10 Lost Places! I wonder if they found my stash of candied cookies..." -Neptune #Combo Maker: "So you finally made a combo all your own, huh? Is it pizza-flavored?" -Neptune #Item Developer: "I know I developed an item so I could use it, but bawwwww! I put my heart into it..." -Neptune #100-million Credit Limit: "Whoa! I saved up 100,000,000 Credits! I dunno if anyone needs that much, but it's like free food for life!" -Neptune #Egg of Game Creation: "I totally burned my own game disc! And my thumb! And my index finger. And my nose." -Neptune #Hatched Game Creator: "They said I made a 'Godly Game' disc. Too bad this one isn't for sale, stinkers!" -Neptune #Aww, Exercise...: "I know this is my first fight in a while, but...level one!? Ya gotta be joshin' me!" -Neptune #Fit for Fighting: "Congratulations to me! I mowed down over 100 baddies. Think I ran away like way more than that?" -Neptune #Nice Hits, Lady!: "Secret skill: Nep-Nep's 100 HITS! Wait, I don't have to get all 100 myself? Aw, plungers..." -Neptune #Massive Damage: "Wow! 100,000 damage! I guess unless you find someone's who's like, 'I got Infinity+1 HP!' you can one-hit KO anyone!" -Neptune #Level Cap Found!: "Well well well, who reached level 99 first? It was me, right? IT WAS ME RIGHT!?!?" -Neptune #Prologue Clear: "Prologue complete! Our battle has only just begun!" -Neptune #Chapter 1 Clear: "Chapter 1 complete! Climbing Mt. Nep-Nep is hard work, but let's go for it!" -Neptune #Chapter 2 Clear: "Chapter 2 complete! But Gamindustri's history is still like, page 1." -Neptune #Chapter 3 Clear: "Chapter 3 complete! The next chapter is super-duper coolios!" -Neptune #Chapter 4 Clear: "Chapter 4 complete! Let's play more! I mean, if Nepgear will forgive me..." -Neptune #Chapter 5 Clear: "Chapter 5 complete! What kinda Planeptune will tomorrow bring?" -Neptune #Chapter 6 Clear: "Chapter 6 complete! Y'know, if I'm not in your party next time, I'm gonna flip out like a ninja." -Neptune #Chapter 7 Clear: "Chapter 7 complete! Now that puts the 'hyper' in 'hyperdimension'!" -Neptune #Chapter 8 Clear: "Chapter 8 complete! We won, you guys!" -Neptune #Chapter 9 Clear: "Chapter 9 complete! Save the Nep-Nep, save the world!" -Neptune Silver #Mad Item Developer: "I've seriously made 100 items!? May as well quit my day job as a goddess!" -Neptune #Battle Master: "And so, the invincible Neptune battled 500 times, risking life and limb. Haha, yeah, I can sound cool if I want!" -Neptune #Quest Master: "So we're at Quest Rank S? I can't believe they'd promote a slacker like me! Yokes on them!" -Neptune #Hot Stuff: Neptune: "Everyone's Lily Rank is maxed out with me! Wow, it looks like I'm all kinds of popular!" -Neptune #Hot Stuff: Plutia: "Everyone's Lily Rank is maxed out with Plutia! I guess it's more like Plutie made everyone into her pets..." -Neptune #Hot Stuff: Noire: "Oh, everyone's Lily Rank is maxed out with Noire? She's probably all like, 'b-but I don't like any of you or anything!' Wanna bet!?" -Neptune #Hot Stuff: Blanc: "Everyone's Lily Rank is maxed out with Blanc! When she's all calm and stuff, it's like sitting next to an oscillating fan of relaxation..." -Neptune #Hot Stuff: Vert: "Everyone's Lily Rank is maxed out with Vert! Not like she needs anything else maxed out, know what I'm sayin'!?" -Neptune #Hot Stuff: Nepgear: "Everyone's Lily Rank is maxed out with Nepgear!? I guess it's no surprise that my darling sister would get spoiled by everyone." -Neptune #Hot Stuff: Peashy: "Everyone's Lily Rank is maxed out with Peashy! It makes me all warm and bubbly inside to see P-ko treated so well. I'm like the daddy!" -Neptune #Hot Stuff: Uni: "Everyone's Lily Rank is maxed out with Uni. It's kinda funny to see my sis get all flustered 'cuz her best buddy has a zillion other friends." -Neptune #Hot Stuff: Rom: "Everyone's Lily Rank is maxed out with Rom! That shy kid sure has some kind of charm!" -Neptune #Hot Stuff: Ram: "Everyone's Lily Rank is maxed out with Ram! She's like a cat that gets hissy if you bug her too much. And she usually lands butter-side-down." -Neptune #Normal Ending: "Well, I guess it was a Normal Ending, so let's just be happy that peace has returned." -Neptune #Good Ending: "We were able to save both worlds, so this is the Good Ending! But I still gotta be all, 'I'm so sorry please forgive your sister!' to Nepgear." -Neptune Gold #Top of Their Class: "Everyone's level 99 now! We're totally the bestest ever! Secret bosses ain't no thang! P-Probably..." -Neptune #True Ending: "The True Ending has to be like this! Next time, there'll be 13 Goddesses, so we'll call it Hyperbakersdozen Neptunia: mk2many! Not really..." -Neptune Gallery logo.png|NA Trophy image 01_platinum_Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Victory_Victor!.png|Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Victor! 02_bronze_Neptunia_Victory_Begins!.png|Neptunia Victory Begins! 03_bronze_Avid_Newsie.png|Avid Newsie 04_bronze_It's_Scoutin'_Time!.png|It's Scoutin' Time! 05_bronze_Forward_to_the_Past.png|Forward to the Past 06_bronze_Combo_Maker.png|Combo Maker 07_bronze_Item_Developer.png|Item Developer 08_silver_Mad_Item_Developer.png|Mad Item Developer 09_bronze_100-million_Credit_Limit.png|100-million Credit Limit 10_bronze_Egg_of_Game_Creation.png|Egg of Game Creation 11_bronze_Hatched_Game_Creator.png|Hatched Game Creator 12_bronze_Aww,_Exercise....png|Aww, Exercise... 13_bronze_Fit_for_Fighting.png|Fit for Fighting 14_silver_Battle_Master.png|Battle Master 15_bronze_Nice_Hits,_Lady!.png|Nice Hits, Lady! 16_bronze_Massive_Damage.png|Massive Damage 17_bronze_Level_Cap_Found!.png|Level Cap Found! 18_gold_Top_of_Their_Class.png|Top of Their Class 19_silver_Quest_Master.png|Quest Master 20_silver_Hot_Stuff:_Neptune.png|Hot Stuff: Neptune 21_silver_Hot_Stuff:_Plutia.png|Hot Stuff: Plutia 22_silver_Hot_Stuff:_Noire.png|Hot Stuff: Noire 23_silver_Hot_Stuff:_Blanc.png|Hot Stuff: Blanc 24_silver_Hot_Stuff:_Vert.png|Hot Stuff: Vert 25_silver_Hot_Stuff:_Nepgear.png|Hot Stuff: Nepgear 26_silver_Hot_Stuff:_Peashy.png|Hot Stuff: Peashy 27_silver_Hot_Stuff:_Uni.png|Hot Stuff: Uni 28_silver_Hot_Stuff:_Rom.png|Hot Stuff: Rom 29_silver_Hot_Stuff:_Ram.png|Hot Stuff: Ram 30_bronze_Prologue_Clear.png|Prologue Clear 31_bronze_Chapter_1_Clear.png|Chapter 1 Clear 32_bronze_Chapter_2_Clear.png|Chapter 2 Clear 33_bronze_Chapter_3_Clear.png|Chapter 3 Clear 34_bronze_Chapter_4_Clear.png|Chapter 4 Clear 35_bronze_Chapter_5_Clear.png|Chapter 5 Clear 36_bronze_Chapter_6_Clear.png|Chapter 6 Clear 37_bronze_Chapter_7_Clear.png|Chapter 7 Clear 38_bronze_Chapter_8_Clear.png|Chapter 8 Clear 39_bronze_Chapter_9_Clear.png|Chapter 9 Clear 40_silver_Normal_Ending.png|Normal Ending 41_silver_Good_Ending.png|Good Ending 42_gold_True_Ending.png|True Ending ] Category:Trophies Category:Neptunia Victory